Sandy's shadow
by JadeRoseStar
Summary: There's a new Guardian in the making, her name is Andrea Moon, and she has taken a liking to the Sandman deciding that he will be her new 'daddy'.
1. Enter the Sandman

The eight year old girl ran through the slush filled streets barefoot, trying to block out the screaming of her parents, not paying attention to where she was going and hit a spot of black ice causing her to slip, falling to the ground hard. As she hit the ground she let out a silent gasp and tears started running from her dark blue eyes from the pain in her side.

Unknown to her, she was being watched by a silent figure in the sky, he frowned slightly and lowered his cloud of sand to the ground until he was able to stand in front of her, hoping she would be able to see him. When she didn't look up after a minute the Sandman, or Sandy as he was called by his fellow Guardians, made some of his dreamsand to swirl around in front of her face.

Peeking through her strawberry blond hair and noticing the dreamsand, the little girl blinked once and looked up to see Sandy standing in front of her. She reached out, timidly, to touch the dreamsand and smiled up at Sandy when butterflies formed from the sand. He returned her smile as he held out a hand to help her up.

Once she was on her feet, Sandy formed a question mark above his head, wanting to know her name. The girl thought for a second about what the question mark meant, when she figured it out her hands started moving. (My name is Andrea. Are you the Sandman?) She signed eagerly.

Sandy stared at her, unsure of what she was doing with her hands, never have seen anyone use sign language before. Knowing that he would need help in understanding her Sandy thought of who he could go to. When he didn't answer her Andrea's hands stilled and fell to her sides and her head lowered, thinking that he didn't want anything to do with her anymore, and started to slowly walk away.

Before she could get far though a hand gently touched her shoulder causing Andrea to look over her shoulder to see Sandy beckoning for her to follow him, an image of someone holding a staff followed by a snowflake appearing above his head. Andrea's eyes widened when she figured out who he meant and began signing again, quickly. (Jack Frost is real, everyone always said he wasn't! What about Santa Clause….)

Before she could continue, Sandy placed his hands on her's and shook his hand to show he didn't understand. Getting what he was telling her Andrea nodded before placing a hand to her mouth and shaking her head to say she couldn't speak, shocking Sandy. After making sure no one was around to see, Sandy gently wrapped an arm around Andrea's waist and created his dreamsand cloud once more in order to go seek out Jack, hoping he could help.


	2. Big brother Jack

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians but I do own Andrea Moon. When writing is like (this) then it means that Andrea is signing. I would like to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited or is following my new story.**

Jack Frost was sitting on the roof top of one of the business's down town when Sandy found him. "Well if it isn't the Sandman come to visit me. What a surprise that one of the big four would take the time out of their work to seek me out. Is there something you want or are you here to just talk?" Jack commented as soon as he spotted Sandy.

Sandy merely shrugged his shoulders before pointing to Andrea, who stood beside him. Jack looked at Andrea quickly then back at Sandy, "Where did she come from, I've never seen her before and I know what every child looks like in this town." Jack sighed, taking in the over large shirt she wore as well as her tangled dirty hair.

(The mean people locked me up and only opened the door when they remembered to feed me. I don't want to go back there, I want to stay with my daddy) Andrea signed before she latched onto Sandy.

Startled at her answer, Jack looked at Sandy who just shrugged again with a question mark over his head.

"You can see me?" Jack asked, getting excited.

(Yes) Andrea signed in answer.

"Finally someone who can see me, we're going to have so much fun." Jack exclaimed before facing Sandy once more. "Sign language, she's not deaf so she must be mute. You can't understand her, so that is why you came to me." Jack stated and Sandy nodded in response. "Well I don't know much, just the basics, but I'll do the best I can."

Jack knelt in front of Andrea and smiled at her to show he meant no harm. "What's your name?"

Andrea looked up at Sandy, who smiled at her encouragingly, before letting him go and signing to Jack. (Andrea Moon. You won't make me go back to the mean people will you? They hate me and are always yelling).

"No I won't make you go back to them if you don't want to Andrea."

*?* Sandy asked Jack.

"She said her name is Andrea Moon and that she doesn't want to go back to where ever she came from because the mean people hate her and are always yelling. Getting a better look at her I'd have to agree with her about her staying away from them." Jack told him.

Sandy nodded at him then made a picture of Jack and Andrea standing together followed by one of himself giving dreams to the children. "You want me to keep an eye on her while you go give the other children good dreams?" Jack shrugged, "Alright I'll watch her. You can come get her when you're done, I'll be home in Burgess."

Sandy thanked him and left. After he was gone Jack met Andrea's gaze, "What do you say we get going. You'll have to ride on my back on the way to my home. Once there I will have to find some place warm for you to stay or at least some thing warmer for you to wear before we play. Your daddy will be mad at me if I let you get sick."

(Alright… can you be my big brother?) Andrea shyly signed to Jack making his smile grow and he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I would love to be your big brother. Are you ready to go?" He replied. Andrea nodded and climbed onto Jack's back, clinging tightly to him. As soon as he was sure she was securely hanging on Jack called out for the wind to take him home and they were soon riding the wind. Not long after they left Jack was setting Andrea on the ground. "You're shaking, let's go find someplace warm for to stay as well as getting you cleaned up." He said, holding out his hand for her to take.

(Will I get to have some new clothes and something to eat too?) Andrea asked, looking up at Jack hopefully.

"Of course you can, I just need to find a family to make sure you get what you need but first we need to get to the town." Jack answered, taking her hand in his and leading her out of the forest.

Once they reached the town center Jack looked around for someone to take care of Andrea. Feeling a tug on his hoodie he looked down to see Andrea pointing at a woman carrying a toddler. (What about her?)

"Mrs. Bennett, yeah sure, go see if she will take care of what you need then come and find me so we can play." Jack told her and Andrea went to follow Mrs. Bennett around until the woman noticed her, which wasn't until the toddler in her arms looked down at Andrea and giggled.

Turning around to see what her son was giggling at she saw Andrea standing there, looking up at her with tears in her eyes. "Oh you poor dear where are your parents?" She asked. Andrea just lowered her head and started crying. "Shhh, don't cry. You can come with me; we're get you cleaned up, something warmer to wear and some food for you to eat. Would you like that?" Andrea raised her head to smile shyly at Mrs. Bennett and simply nodded. "Alright then, what's your name?"

(Andrea Moon, what's your son's name?) Andrea told her following with the question.

Mrs. Bennett smiled as she shifted the toddler to one arm so she can sign back to Andrea, (That's a pretty name. My son's name is Jamie.) She paused before asking (Andrea where are your parents?)

(My new daddy and big brother saved me from the mean people last night but they both have to work right now. How do you know how to sign, Mr. Manny taught me how to, he also taught me to read and write by showing me pictures.) Andrea replied innocently.

(I know how to sign because of a friend I had growing up was deaf. Why do you sign if you can hear? What are your daddy's and big brother's names? Who is Mr. Manny?)

Andrea tilted her head to the side, (I sign because I can't talk, the mean lady who had me before daddy saved me always complained because I was born without a voice. My daddy's name is Sandy and big brother is Jack. Daddy gives dreams and big brother Jack plays with children. Mr. Manny is the nice man that lives on the moon; he is the one who also gave me my name.) She stated proudly.

Not expecting the answer that Andrea gave, Mrs. Bennett is surprised. (Mr. Manny is the man on the moon?) She asked to make sure she read Andrea's hands right. Andrea nodded, smiling happily up at her. (Okay dear. How about we go get you washed up and dressed in something warmer then we can get something to eat.)

(I would like that.) Andrea signed quickly before she grasped ahold of Mrs. Bennett's hand and the two of them walked away together. Jack, who had watched from a few feet away, sighed in relief fearing that she would be ignored by Mrs. Bennett after some of Andrea's answers.

Later that afternoon, Jack was standing on the stature in Burgess's town center when a snowball hits his back, knocking him slightly off balance. He spun around after regaining his balance to see Andrea there, clean and dressed in new clothes. (Mrs. Bennett got me new clothes. She's nice, I like her. Can we have fun now big brother Jack?)

"Of course we can have fun now." Jack said as he walked over to her. "What do you want to do?"

Andrea thought for a minute before excitedly asking, (Can you teach me to skate on the ice like you do?)

Jack laughed and agreed as he took her hand and they returned to the pond, spending the rest of the day there together. When it started getting dark Jack called to Andrea to get her attention. "We should head back the Sandman will be coming to deliver his dreams soon and will want to take you home after that."

Andrea just nodded and yawned before holding up her arms, silently asking Jack to carry her. Not saying anything, he knelt down so she could climb onto his back. Instead of climbing onto his back, Andrea climbed into his arms and latched onto his hoodie. Jack sighed but stood up anyway as she snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

Sandy was already spreading his dreamsand around when Jack came out of the forest holding the sleeping eight year old girl. He went to join Sandy, entranced by his dreamsand. "I found someone to care for her in ways I couldn't and she found me after she got new clothes and something to eat. We spent to rest of the day playing." Jack informed Sandy, who nodded once to show he heard and thank him.

As soon as he was done giving the children good dreams Sandy took Andrea from Jack and left. Watching them go, Jack sighed and hoping he would be able to see the little girl who slightly melted his heart again.


	3. Andrea meets Tooth

A month later Andrea was happily playing with Jack and some of the other children when a snowball hit her in the face causing her to fall and knocking out her first loose tooth in a while. She reached down, picking it up, and proudly showed it off to the others. Jack smiled, "If you put your tooth under your pillow then the Tooth Fairy will bring you a gift for the tooth." He told her making her smile, showing where her tooth fell out.

(Will the Tooth Fairy really come and take my tooth if I put it under my pillow?) Andrea asked Jack eagerly; the other children ignore the fact that she was signing to someone not there, having got used to this fact and accepted her without much fuss.

Jack nodded causing Andrea to joyfully jump around him, (I get to see the Tooth Fairy! What does she look like, maybe I should ask daddy when he comes or I could wait and see myself when she comes for my tooth!) Andrea signed excitedly; Jack laughed at her antics before calming her down and explained to her that the Tooth Fairy won't come unless she is asleep. (But the Sandman is my daddy.)

"She doesn't know that though, the Sandman hasn't had the chance to tell the other Guardians yet. Speaking of the Sandman, how is he doing with his lessons on signing?" Jack told her, ending in a question.

Jack smiled at her, "Christmas is only a week away. Have you written your letter to Santa Clause yet?" Andrea nodded, smiling. (Could you take it to him for me big brother?) She asked before pulling an envelope out of her jacket pocket and holding it out to Jack.

"Of course I can, why don't you go find Mrs. Bennett and Jamie while I deliver your letter?" Jack answered as he took her letter, stuck it in his hoodie pocket and left to do as promised. As he left Andrea ran to go find Mrs. Bennett like her big brother wanted her to do, loving spending time playing with the three year old Jamie.

Later that night, as she was waiting for Sandy to pick her up, Andrea played with Jamie on the floor in the Bennett's living room after dinner. "Andrea would you like to spend the night here? It's getting late and I haven't seen any sign of your daddy or big brother." Mrs. Bennett bent over and picked up Jamie while talking to Andrea.

(Daddy is still working and big brother Jack went to deliver a letter to Santa for me. When the dreamsand appears it means my daddy is here to get me.) Andrea assured Mrs. Bennett, who just shrugged and left to put Jamie to bed.

"Nigh' 'Drea." Jamie said through a yawn as his mom carried him away.

Andrea smile softly at Jamie before his mother turned the corner to go upstairs then walked over to watch for Sandy's dreamsand, settling down on the window set to wait for him. After putting Jamie to sleep, Mrs. Bennett came back downstairs to find Andrea asleep in the window seat. "Poor dear wore herself out playing today." She whispered, walked over and picked Andrea up to lay her down on the couch.

As she did Andrea's tooth fell onto the floor. Once she was sure Andrea was settled and covered with a blanket Mrs. Bennett picked up the tooth and slid it under the pillow her head rested on. "Sweet dreams and may the Tooth Fairy visit you tonight." She said leaned over to place a gentle kiss on the eight year old's head and left for her own room, not noticing the golden sand that flowed into the house, followed by Sandy.

Seeing his adopted daughter asleep on the Bennett's couch brought a small smile to his face. Not wanting to wake her up, he left to spread his dreamsand before coming back and gently scooping her up into his arms when he was done to take her home. Waking half way up Andrea grinned, revealing her missing tooth and making Sandy silently chuckle. Reaching under the pillow he pulled out a coin, letting him know that one of Tooth's fairies have already been there.

Tooth was flitting around, excited, at all the teeth her little fairies were bring back to their home when one of them came flying in, twittering about what she saw while getting the tooth she carried. "Slow down and repeat that." The little fairy sighed but repeated that she had seen Sandy into the house she just collected the tooth from and left with a mortal child. "Sandy, with a mortal child? I better let North and Bunny know in case Sandy is doing something he shouldn't." Tooth said to herself then quickly flew off to North's home, a few of her fairies following behind.

At North's home, Jack growled with frustration at the Yeti refusing to let him in. "Look, I'm just here to deliver a letter for a child, I promise I'm not trying to break in this time. You can even take the letter to him yourself if you don't believe me." He exclaimed, waving the envelope in front of the Yeti's face.

Grumbling, the Yeti snatched the letter and ambled off to deliver the letter, slamming the door behind him. Jack flew off without another word just as a green and blue blur flew into the workshop and alerted North to what her fairy told her. North was reading the letter from Andrea when Tooth fluttered into his office with three of her fairies.

"North we may have a problem. One of my fairies told me that she saw Sandy take a mortal child from her home!" She gasped out in worry.

North set the letter down to glance at Tooth, a big grin on his face. "No worry, Sandy took her in as his daughter a month ago. I just got a letter from the child, delivered by her big brother, telling me everything. Her name is Andrea Moon and absolutely loves Sandy." North informed her.

Tooth instantly calmed down at North's words then perked up, "Big brother? Who is it, it's not Bunny is it?" She insisted to know.

North laughed and replied, "No, not Bunny, its Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost, do his teeth really sparkle like freshly fallen snow like I've heard?" Tooth asked eagerly and her fairies twittered eagerly at the mention of Jack's teeth.

"I don't know, the Yeti guarding the door refused to let him, delivering the letter to me instead." North answered.

"Oh, so what should we do about Sandy and this mortal child he has taken in?" A little but out that she missed seeing Jack and his teeth.

North stood up and walked over to Tooth, "We do nothing. If Sandy wants to care for a mortal child then that is his decision."

Tooth nodded in understanding and, after saying bye, returned to her palace with her fairies.

The next morning Andrea woke up to find herself in her own bed and, remembering she lost a tooth the day before, reached under her pillow and felt the coin Sandy slipped under there that one of tooth's fairies left. She jumped out of her bed and ran to find Sandy to let him know how her day was with her big brother.

Seeing him in the kitchen making her breakfast, she ran and hugged him. Sandy turned to return the hug, asking if she had fun with Jack. (Yes, we went skating on Jack's pond then we had a snowball fight with the other kids. After lunch we built a snow fort and snow men, we also went sledding. I even got to play with Jamie. I lost a tooth daddy, see.) She opened her mouth to show Sandy. (Big brother told me that if I put my tooth under my pillow then the Tooth Fairy would visit and leave me a present for my tooth and she did.)

Sandy watched as she signed, smiling when she held up the coin that was left in place of her tooth. (I don't have to deliver any dreams right now, how would you like to go visit the Tooth Fairy?) Sandy signed to her.

(Can we! I would love to go see the Tooth Fairy. Can I stay with her this once while you and Jack are busy?) Andrea eagerly asked.

Sandy nodded then pointed to her breakfast, telling her to eat before they left. Andrea silently laughed, giving Sandy another hug and a kiss on his cheek before sitting to down to eat. After she finished Andrea ran to her room to get dress then joined Sandy so they could head for Tooth's palace.

When Andrea joined Sandy once more he formed his dreamsand into a plane, picked her up and flew into the plane, setting her on his lap and flew the plane to Tooth's palace. As they made their way to Tooth's palace Andrea peeked over the edge of the plane, watching the clouds pass by above them.

Arriving at the palace Andrea was surprised to find it full of activity. (I thought there was only one Tooth Fairy daddy.)

(There is, these are just her Fairy helpers. I guess you can say their like her daughters. Find the biggest Fairy and you have found the Tooth Fairy though she is simply known as Tooth to the Guardians.) Sandy told her.

Sandy, I'm glad you came to visit. North told me you are caring for a mortal child. Is it true?" Tooth called as soon as she saw Sandy and flitted over to him, causing Andrea to shyly duck behind Sandy. "Oh, is that her?" She asked.

Sandy nodded, stepping out of front of Andrea while signing to her. (It's alright; you don't have to be scared of Tooth. Go ahead and tell her hello.)

Andrea smiled shyly up at Tooth and waved hello before pointing at the smaller Fairies in question. Unsure what she is asking Tooth looked at Sandy, who formed a picture of Andrea playing with the little Fairies.

"Of course you can go play with my helpers, just be careful not to hurt them or interrupt their work." Tooth smiled at Andrea.

(Thank you.) Andrea replied and ran to play with the little Fairies.

"She's a cutie, where did you find her? Do you make she takes care of her teeth properly? Oh I would like to have a look at them, you think she'll let me? I heard from North that she also claimed Jack Frost as her big brother, is it true?" Sandy got her attention before she could continue and explained everything to Tooth then asked her if it was alright if Andrea stayed with her while he was sending good dreams to other children.

"I don't mind if she stays for a while but what do I do if she gets hungry or needs something else?"

Sandy formed pictures of one of her Fairies followed by Jack then Jack and Andrea together. "If you're sure it's alright to interrupt Jack Frost while he is helping get ready for Christmas." Sandy simply nodded before walking off to find Andrea and let her know he was leaving.


	4. Andrea and Jamie

_Andrea-age eight, Jamie- age three_

More time passed and Andrea spent as much time as she could with Sandy, sometimes even going with him if only to watch as he spread his dreamsand so that children would have good dreams. When she was unable to be with him or Jack she would spend time playing with Jamie and that's where she was that morning.

Andrea waved as Sandy left to do his job, leaving her standing in front of the Bennett's home. Once he was out of her sight, she turned and ran to knock on the front door. "Good morning Andrea." Mrs. Bennett greeted as she opened the door to let Andrea in, having gotten used to expecting her most mornings.

(Good morning Mrs. Bennett, is Jamie up yet?) Andrea responded, walking into the house.

"Yes, he's having his breakfast right now. Was your daddy able to make you breakfast this morning?" Mrs. Bennett asked, also having gotten used to Andrea claiming that her daddy was the Sandman, her big brother was Jack Frost, that her two uncles were Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny and that her mommy was the Tooth Fairy.

(No, he had to hurry and leave to spread his dreamsand.) Andrea let her know as she walked into the kitchen, making sure Mrs. Bennett can see her hands.

"Drea!" Jamie yelled in excitement once he saw Andrea. "Drea pway wit me day?" He said, wiggling in his high chair.

(Yes, I will play with you today and I can tell you stories about Sandy, Frostbite, North, Bunny and Tooth.) Andrea answered, using the names she was told to by North and Bunny when she finally got to meet them.

Having learned to recognize the names Andrea signed, Jamie giggled while Andrea sat down in the chair next to him as Mrs. Bennett placed a bowl of cereal on the table in front of her. (Thank you Mrs. Bennett.) Andrea told her before she began to eat.

"You're welcome dear." Mrs. Bennet replied and sat down with a cup of coffee to watch the two children eat.

After breakfast and Jamie was dressed, Mrs. Bennett set him on the floor of the living room next to Andrea so they could play. Jamie looked at Andrea, (Sandy?) He asked, mimicking her hand movements for Sandy's name. Knowing that he wanted to hear a story about the Sandman, she got paper and crayons to tell him a story. She told him of how she met Sandy and how he brings good dreams to children by drawing pictures and signing single words for each picture.

When she was done telling stories of Sandy she told Jamie the one where she got to ride in North's sleigh as he delivered presents Christmas Eve, making him giggle with glee. "Me wid in s'eigh wit 'orth!" Jamie exclaimed.

(Maybe someday he will let you but you have to believe in him.) Andrea signed and smiled at Jamie.

_Andrea-age nine, Jamie-age four_

"Look, the freak is waving her hands around to her fake big brother again." The neighborhoods' bully mockingly whispered to his friends when he saw Andrea talking to Jack and the group burst into laughter.

(I am not a freak and my big brother is real, you just have to believe in him to see him!) Andrea angrily signed to the group, defending her right to believe in Jack Frost and the others she considered her family.

"Oh look, I'm the freak and I'm talking to Jack Frost." The bully taunted Andrea, moving his hands in a fake imitation of her signing.

"He is too real, I have seen him!" Jamie shouted from beside Andrea.

"Shut up brat no one asked you." The bully sneered, pushing Jamie to the ground.

(Leave him alone!) Andrea moved to stand in front of Jamie, protecting him.

"Hah, the freak wants to protect her little brat, opps I meant brother." The bully laughed and advanced on them, before he could do anything to hurt them Jack slammed his staff on the ground, creating a strong wind and forced the bullies to leave.

Andrea turned and smiled up at Jack, (Thank you big brother Jack.) She told him.

"You're welcome little sister Andrea." Jack answered back, returning her smile.

_Andrea-age ten, Jamie-age five_

Jamie snuggled up to Andrea, trying to stay awake that Christmas Eve so he could ask North if he could go for a ride on his sleigh. Noticing that Jamie's eyes were starting to drop close, Andrea smiled and shifted in order to make him more comfortable, laying his head on her lap.

"Not tired 'Drea." Jamie murmured already half asleep. Andrea just shook her head at him and stated to run her fingers through his hair. _'There will always other years to ride in North's sleigh.'_ Andrea thought as she settled down to get some sleep herself, covering a yawn.

An hour later, when both children were asleep, North slid down the chimney into the room to find both of them snuggled up on the couch and Sandy there, covering them with a blanket. Sandy sprinkled some of his dreamsand on them while North silently laid out the presents he brought for Jamie. "Should I leave Andrea's here as well or wait until you bring her to the party at my place?" North whispered.

(Just leave them here, I told her she could spend Christmas day with Jamie and his family this year.) Sandy responded.

"She won't be attending the party this year?" North asked in surprise. "Do the others know?"

Sandy nodded and pointed the small pile of presents that everyone but Jack had already delivered.

"What about Jack's present?" North questioned. "She'll be disappointed if she doesn't get anything from him."

(Jack already gave her his present, the only thing she ever asks from him. He plays with her whenever he can.) Sandy explained. (My present to her is dreams of butterflies and snowflakes.) Sandy continued before North could ask.

"Alright, I'll see you at the party later Sandy." North said and left, Sandy not far behind him, leaning down and lightly kissing Andrea's head.

(Love you daddy.) Andrea signed in her sleep, having sensed him in the room.

_'I love you too, my brave little girl.' _Sandy thought as he left.


	5. A new immortal born

**Here's the next chapter, I must warn you this one may make you cry. I also have left little hints in this chapter and the one before it on what Andrea's center is and what she will become the Guardian of when Manny/Mim chooses her.**

* * *

"Andrea! No stop, you have to go back and get her! She's still in there!" Jamie screamed while fighting to get free from the Fireman's arms, tears streaming down his face.

Once he was on the ground the Fireman handed a still screaming and crying Jamie to his mother, who did her best to calm her, now six year old, son down. "Why did she have to stay there, she promised she would always be here to protect me and tell me stories?" Jamie sobbed, not yet old enough to understand death. "Why didn't big brother Jack save her, he can make it snow to put the fire out!"

"I don't know baby, I don't know." Mrs. Bennett whispered softly, stroking Jamie's back, tears running down her face as well.

Unseen by the crowd that had gathered not long after the fire started was a white haired teen crouching on a tree branch above them, feeling bad at Jamie's words. He glared up at the moon, "Why did you tell me not to freeze the flames? I could have saved her life! I don't understand!" Jack shouted at the moon, knowing Manny can hear him.

Not receiving an answer, Jack felt defeated and allowed his body to float to the ground, "What am I to tell Sandy when he comes for her, that you commanded me not to save her? He will be heart broken." Jack whispered in sorrow, feeling like his own heart was breaking.

As the crowd broke up and the ambulance drove away with Jamie, it started to lightly snow in response to Jack's sorrow. _"Calm your sorrow Jack Frost. You shall see Andrea again for she has finally proven herself ready to become your little sister forever." _Manny's voice whispered in Jack's mind. _"Wait and watch."_

Jack held his breath as a beam of moonlight hit the collapsing home in front of him. After several seconds the ruble shifted and a small body was lifted up out of it, floating over to Jack. He stretched out his arms in order to catch the small body and cradled Andrea against his chest as she drew in a breath.

Andrea slowly opened her eyes and reached up to put a hand on Jack's cheek, "Don't cry big brother, I'm alright." She said, surprising herself as well as Jack. "I…I can talk." She gasped.

"You _can_ talk; oh I'm just glad you're here and breathing." Jack cheered and joyfully tossed Andrea in the air, making her squeal. "Has the Man in the Moon talked to you yet?" Jack asked as he caught her in his arms again.

"He hasn't talked to me since I was found by my dad. Why?" Andrea responded, tilting her head up to look at Jack.

Jack set Andrea down and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry about it. Come on, we should go find out where the Sandman is so we can surprise him with 'Mr. Manny's' gift he gave you."

"Ok Jack." Andrea smiled, waved her hands and is soon standing on a pure white cloud of sand.

Jack stepped back in surprise, his mouth dropping open. "What?"

Andrea laughed, "Almost looks like the Sandman's dreamsand doesn't it," She commented.

"You could say that. What exactly can you do with…um…your sand?"

"Help other children find the courage to keep on believing no matter what. Let's go, I want to find my dad."

With a nod, Jack called for the wind and the two of them flew off. "So, why sand? Is it because the Sandman took you in as his daughter? Why is it white? I'd thought it would at least be some color close to gold, like the Sandman's." Jack questioned as they flew along.

"Yes, I use it because the Sandman is my dad and the reason why it's white…well what color is snow, what color is your hair." Andrea smirked at Jack, answering his questions, and sped ahead of him as he sputtered in surprise on why her sand was white.

Jack got over his shock at her answer and soon caught up to Andrea. "I think we should go check on Jamie before we do anything else. He was really upset when you died in that fire."

Andrea lowered her head in shame as she slowed down, "I was so excited about being able to talk and wanting to surprise my dad that I forgot about Jamie." After a moment of silence Andrea jerked her head back up, a look of determination in her eyes. "You're right we had better go see Jamie, he's starting to not believe in you and the Guardians." Without another word she turned her sand cloud and headed for the hospital where Jamie was, Jack right behind her.

In the hospital room where Jamie was the boy lay tossing around in his sleep, remembering what happened during the fire.

_Jamie started coughing, waking up to the smell of smoke and sound of fire. Scared he slid off his bed and crawled over to his door, opened it and made his way towards the room where Andrea stayed when she visited. _

_He was about to push her bedroom door open when Andrea opened it herself and quickly pulled Jamie into the room, closing the door behind him. (Keep low and crawl over to the window with me.) Andrea instructed before making her own way over to the window, stopping every few seconds to make sure Jamie was behind her._

_Once reaching the window Andrea opened it to let the smoke outside that was coming into the room then turned to Jamie, (I need you to call out the window and see if you can get someone's attention.) _

_Jamie, scared, shook his head. Andrea gently placed a hand on his face, briefly making him look at her. (You have to little brother or we will all die. I need you to be brave for me and never stop believing no matter what happens.) She insisted._

_Swallowing Jamie nodded once then did as Andrea asked him. He stood up and leaned out the window to start shouting for help. Not too long after the sound of sirens could be heard coming down the street. Andrea smiled at Jamie. (You will go first out the window when the Fireman comes up the ladder, don't argue with me Jamie.)_

"_Alright 'Drea." Jamie whimpered._

_(Hey now, no tears. I want you to promise me little brother, promise me that you will never forget that your big sister will always be here to protect you and tell you stories, I will always love my little brother.) Andrea comforted him, quickly pulling him into a hug before shoving him into the arms of the Fireman just as the floor caved in, trapping Andrea in the house._

"Drea, no!" Jamie screamed as he jerked awake, bringing Mrs. Bennett into the room.

She instantly drew him into her arms and rocked him while gently rubbing his back. "I know, I miss her too Jamie." She told him soothingly as Jamie sobbed into her shirt, clinging tightly to her.

Jack waited outside the window while Andrea sadly walked over to Mrs. Bennett and Jamie, kneeling down in front of them. "Oh Jamie, I'm so sorry I had to leave back then but I'm here now and will be there when you need me, all you have to do is call my name." She whispered and lifted a hand to ruffle his hair only for her hand to go through him.

Jumping to her feet Andrea turned around as Jack his arms around her. "He promised he would always believe." She sobbed.

"He just lost his big sister in a fire and is grieving. Give him time Andrea." Jack told her, drawing her over to the window and back outside. "Do you want to use your sand to make sure he remembers to believe?" He asked before they left.

Andrea only nodded and waved her hands to make her sand swirl around Jamie, hoping that it will work. "I love you little brother." She said softly while smiling sadly back at Jamie, who had fallen back asleep.

"Love you more big sister." Jamie murmured in his sleep causing tears to come to his mom's eyes as she glanced around the room.

Getting an idea, Jack gently tapped the window with his staff, covering it in frost in the shape of a butterfly. Mrs. Bennett drew in a sharp breath and fell back into the chair beside the bed, "Thank you for letting us know you're alright Andrea." She whispered through her tears.

"You're welcome Mrs. Bennet". Andrea responded before she turned to follow Jack to go find Sandy and let him know what happened.

Sandy was spreading his dreamsand around when white sand suddenly began to swirl together with it. Not recognizing the color of the sand, he paused and looked around to see who the sand belonged to and was very shocked to see the figure of a little girl standing on a cloud of white sand similar to his, Jack standing on the roof just under the white sand cloud.

He moved his own sand cloud to where Jack and Andrea were waiting for him, a smile on their faces. As he drew closer and got a look on who was on the white sand cloud shocked him even more. (Andrea, what happened?)

Andrea and Jack looked at each other, "Should I tell him or do you want to. Though I think we should wait until he sits down, he looks like he can't take any more surprises." Jack chuckled.

Taking the hint, Sandy dissolved his sand cloud and sat down on the roof Jack stood on. Andrea joined him sitting down as well. Jack moved to stand behind her. She tilted her head back to look up at him and burst into laughter, shocking Sandy once more. (You can talk now?)

Both Andrea and Jack sobered up. "Yes, there was a fire at the Bennett's. I managed to get Jamie to safety before the floor collapsed under my feet. Jamie's parents got out too."

Seeing the look on both their faces, Sandy leaned over and gently squeezed Andrea's hand to comfort her. (It's alright Jack, I'm not upset about what happened. When Manny decides for someone to become an immortal there's nothing any one can do about it.) He reassured Jack.

"Thanks for not getting mad Sandman; it means a lot to me." Jack told him, sighing in relief.

(You're welcome Jack Frost. Now Andrea, tell me about what your white sand does. No need to say why it's white I can clearly see that it matches the color of your big brother's hair.) Sandy said teasingly.

Andrea giggled as Jack's cheeks turned blue in slight embarrassment and told Sandy what she can do with her white sand. "I would suggest telling uncle North but he may already know about me and has properly already told mom and uncle Bunny."


	6. A Guardian chosen, a Guardian lost

**If you haven't seen the movie then you shouldn't read this** **chapter or the one(s) to follow for there are and will be spoilers in them.**

* * *

"They look so happy, don't they big brother?" Andrea sighed as she hovered in front of Jamie's bedroom window, Jack above her on the roof, both of them looking in the window until it started to frost over. Instead of answering, Jack scowls and moves to stand on the roof, walking away. Andrea sadly watched him as he left. "Oh Jack I wish I could get Jamie to remember but there is only so much I can do."

Andrea shook her head and went to meet up with Sandy as he arrived to spread his dreamsand. "Hi dad, how's it going with your dreamsand?" She greeted as she hugged Sandy.

Sandy smiled giving her a thumbs up, having gone back to using his dreamsand to talk after Andrea became an immortal. "Glad to know…so I saw the lights. What did uncle North want?" Sandy told her and Andrea gasped, having been told stories of Pitch by the Guardians. "Did Manny say anything?"

Sandy nodded then told her a new Guardian had been chosen and that it was Jack, who was enjoying the dreamsand as they spoke. Once Sandy was done, he and Andrea flew to North's home to await Jack's arrival. When they got there, North, Bunny and Tooth were discussing on how they should get Jack to come.

"Shove him in sack and toss him through portal." North suggested and Bunny quickly agreed with the idea.

"I'll even retrieve the troublemaker for you." Bunny offered.

"Very good, you take two Yetis and bring Jack here through portal." North told him.

Andrea frowned, "Now wait just a minute. That is no way to get Jack to join you as a Guardian!" She protested as Bunny tapped the floor and disappeared down one of his tunnels, the Yetis following him using a portal. "Big brother Jack will not like being brought here like that uncle North." Andrea let him know.

North is about to reply when Bunny returned and a portal opened, a sack coming through followed by the two Yetis. Andrea threw her hands in the air before storming off not wanting to be there when Jack found out why he was shoved in a sack and tossed through the portal.

Andrea is floating around outside when Tooth goes rushing pass in a panic. "Something is wrong." She muttered, lowering her sand cloud to where she knows the others will be coming from. Soon North's sleigh flew into view and Andrea dropped into it as it passed under her. "What's wrong? I saw momma Tooth go rushing off." She questioned.

"We don't know yet but you need to stay here, you're not a Guardian." North told her.

"Neither is Jack and he gets to go!" Andrea protested in frustration. "If it's Pitch then I want to help fight!"

Sandy frowned at her and told her that Jack was chosen by Manny and she wasn't so she was to stay behind. "But I can help fight, I managed to learn how to make my sand into weapons like yours dad. Please let me help."

"You want to help my brave little niece?" North asked and Andrea eagerly nodded. "Then you can make sure children keep on believing like you were made to do." He ordered her then opened the portal to Tooth's palace. Sandy forced her off the sleigh as the reindeer started to pass through the portal.

Growling in determination as the portal closed before she could follow through, Andrea darted back into North's home where she gripped another portal and shouted, "Tooth palace," and flew through the portal before any of the Yetis could stop her.

She arrived as Jack and the Guardians were fighting to free Tooth's fairies that were being captured by Pitch's nightmares. "No." She whispered, "I won't let you take them." Andrea formed her sand whips, copied after Sandy's, and started attacking any nightmare she could.

After the battle was over and Pitch was gone Andrea joined the others in Tooth's palace. "What are you doing here when you were told to stay behind not only by your father but North as well. Did you even stop to think that you might be our last hope should Pitch achieve what he's trying to do!" Bunny scolded Andrea as soon as he saw her.

"I'm sorry uncle Bunny. I know my center is very important and that Manny will someday make me the Guardian of the courage to believe but how am I to prove I'm worthy of becoming that Guardian if everyone tries to shelter me!" Andrea yelled back.

"We're talk about this later." Bunny told her as Tooth and Jack rejoined them. Everyone is shocked when Tooth lost three feathers and the mural behind her started to loose color.

* * *

"Sandy no!" Andrea screamed as she saw Pitch's nightmare sand hit him and struggled against Bunny's hold on her in order to fly to him. "Let me go Bunny, he needs me. I won't lose him."

"I won't, your dad would want you to stay safe. Frostbite is already flying to help anyway, there is nothing you can do Andrea." Bunny told, trying to calm her down.

As the black sand spread Andrea struggled harder, finally able to break out of Bunny's hold even though she knew it was too late. Hoping Sandy would be able to see her she quickly signed once more so Pitch wouldn't understand, (I love you daddy.)

As Sandy's dreamsand vanished Andrea withdrew inside herself, not hearing any of the others call out to her or notice when Tooth picked her up and carried her to the sleigh.

"How is she doing?" Tooth asked as North and Bunny stepped out of the room where he had placed an unresponsive Andrea.

"She still hasn't reacted to anything we've tried, not even frostbite talking to her." Bunny answered sadly.

"How do you expect her to react to having watched her dad be taken over by Pitch's nightmare sand? Sandy was the first one, mortal or immortal, to love her for whom she once was." Jack remarked softly as he stepped out of the room as well and closed the door behind him.

"In Andrea's eyes Sandy was her dad and losing him has broken her and only Sandy will be able to save her. We have to find a way to defeat Pitch and bring Sandy back." Tooth said.

"If that is what you think then you don't know Andrea very well. She is a lot stronger then you know and will pull herself together when the time comes that we need her to fight. Why do you think Sandy always called her his brave little girl? She knows and won't leave us to do this on our own." With those words Jack walked off to be alone.

The remaining three Guardians sadly glance at each other before leaving to gather the elves and yetis for a memorial for Sandy. Once she was alone, Andrea sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Why did he have to take you from me Daddy?" She sobbed though no tears came from her eyes. Helping Tooth collect teeth had been fun, she was amused by her uncles, mom and Jamie's dog being knocked out with Sandy's dreamsand, even though it hit her as well, but when she woke up everything went downhill until Sandy was shot with an arrow made from Pitch's nightmare sand.

After several minutes of grieving Andrea raised her head, once more determined to fight and protect the children. Getting to her feet she walked over to the window and opened it, jumping out as she formed her sand cloud. "I may only be eleven but I can fight as well as the adults, I can even fight as well as Jack Frost!" She shouted as she flew away from North's home. "You hear me Pitch, I will make you pay for taking Sandy from me!"

Having flown all the way to Burgess, without realizing it, Andrea finds herself landing in the Bennett's front yard and falls to her knees, screaming at the moon. "Why do you insist on taking away everything I have ever loved? I wish you had just left me alone, that you had never spoken to me when I was still a mortal child! I wish you would have left me dead in that fire ruined house! How much more are you going to take from me?" Her voice grew soft as she spoke the last sentence.

A gentle light from the moon landed on her in answer, to comfort her. Andrea looked up at the moon, a sad smile on her face. "Thank you Manny, I'm sorry I yelled at you it's not your fault." Drawing in a deep breath Andrea stood up. "I'm ready to fight once more I will help defeat Pitch and get Sandy back. I promise to make you proud of me Manny but when this is over you had better chose me to become a guardian with Jack."

Andrea gathered her sand cloud under her again and flew up to the Jamie's room, knowing that Easter is almost here, that the others will help Bunny as they did Tooth and would be arriving soon, all she had to do was wait.


	7. Sandy's return, Andrea chosen

**This will be the last chapter of this story, and the longest wow. There are spoilers in this chapter like the last one, so once more if you have yet to see the movie then don't read this chapter. I also have a challenge for all my readers/reviewers, write a Rise of the Guardians story based off the song Believe from the Polar Express movie.**

**Thanks for everyone who read my story and to those who left reviews. If you want me to bring Andrea back then I will need ideas for another story with her in it.**

* * *

Sometime later Andrea heard a banging noise coming from Sophie's room and went to make sure the little girl was alright. She grinned and shook her head as she watched Jack toss a blanket on the child followed by a stuffed animal before he left. After he was gone she stepped into the room over to Sophie and gently lifted her up to place her back on her bed, using her sand.

She pulled the blankets up onto Sophie then sat down on the bed, leaned over and lightly kissed Sophie on the head. "I wish the Sandman were here to give you sweet dreams little sister. When you wake up I'll tell you stories of when I was alive and stayed with your mommy and Jamie. You're lucky to have your big brother Jamie. You're going to have to help me get your big brother to remember what I need him to remember." Andrea whispered sadly then got up to leave.

The morning of Easter arrived and the children eagerly rushed outside to look for eggs, after getting ready, only to become disappointed when they couldn't find any. Andrea began to panic as the children stopped believing no matter how much she used her sand. "No, this can't happen. I won't let it happen, they have to believe. I refuse to let my dad's death be for nothing nor will I let the others fade away into nothing." She proclaimed as she went in search of one child who still had the courage to believe and found Jamie trying to convince his friends that the Easter Bunny and the others were real.

She flew over and landed in front of Jamie, pleading with Manny that Jamie's belief will be strong enough to see her and that he will start to remember. "Please hear me little brother. I need your help, the Guardians need your help. If I can't get anyone to keep on believing then uncle Bunny, momma Tooth, big brother Jack and uncle North will vanish the same way my dad, the Sandman, did."

Jamie walked through her as if Andrea wasn't there on his way inside. Andrea spun around, "Jamie please, don't lose the courage to believe even though your friends have stopped believing, you are our last hope." She pleaded with him. Jamie paused as if he heard her, giving Andrea a little hope that was starting to remember but he ended up shaking his head and closing the door behind him.

* * *

As she called for her white sand she found that she couldn't form any. "No, what's happening? Where's my power." Realization hit her suddenly. "They…they don't believe anymore. If the children stop believing what will happen to me?" Truly scared for the first time in either of her lives, Andrea ran to where she knew Bunny hid his eggs every year.

Andrea arrived in time to see Jack fly away from the remaining three Guardians. "What's going on? Why did Jack leave like that?" She asked but her question went unanswered. "Bunny, North, Tooth? Will someone please answer me?" Andrea demanded as she moved in front of Bunny only for him to walk right through her the same way Jamie did.

"Whoa, what was that? It felt like someone just walked through me." Bunny gasped, spinning around.

"There's no one there Bunny, take deep breath and relax." North replied.

"What do you mean there's no one there? I'm here uncle North, can't you see me? Please say you can. I don't want to fade away like the children's belief." Andrea cried.

When no one answered her Andrea slowly made her way back to the Bennett's house and up to Jamie's room where she spent the rest of the day hiding in a corner. At one part of the day Sophie wandered into Jamie's room and saw Andrea. "Bunny?" Sophie asked hopefully.

"Sorry Sophie, I'm not bunny, I'm Andrea. I'm glad that at least you can still see me though. Come here little sister." Andrea smiled, patting the ground next to her for Sophie to sit down on.

Sophie walked over and sat down by Andrea. "Drea sad?" She wanted to know, looking at Andrea.

"Yes, Drea is sad Sophie. No one believes in Bunny anymore so Drea is going away." She explained.

"Drea no go, Drea stay." Sophie said.

"I wish I could Sophie but unless someone believes I can't. I'll fade away like Sandman and Bunny."

"There you are Sophie, what are you doing in your brother's room?" Mrs. Bennett said as she came into Jamie's room.

Sophie pointed at Andrea, "Drea." She responded.

Mrs. Bennett looked to where Sophie was pointing, tears in her eyes. "Come with mommy Sophie and I will tell you about Andrea."

"Mommy believe Drea, Drea no go?" Sophie asked Andrea.

"Jamie and his friends have to believe in Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman and Santa Clause for me to stay little sister."

Sophie promised she would get them to believe as Mrs. Bennett picked her up and carried her from the room. "Thank you Sophie." Andrea whispered, touched by the little girl wanting to help.

As she sat alone once more, Andrea remembered the day Sophie was brought home from the hospital.

_A nine year old Jamie eagerly waited on the couch as his mom was settled next to him then handed his new little sister so he could see her. "Come and meet your little sister, Sophie, Jamie." His mom told him and Jamie scooted closer._

"_She's so small." Jamie whispered in awe as he peeked over the blanket holding_ _baby Sophie._

"_Yes she is which is why I'm going to need your help to take care of her. Can you do that Jamie?" Mrs. Bennett asked and Jamie nodded in reply. Unknown to either of them Andrea silently promised she would also help take care of Sophie, protect her and tell her stories as well like she did with Jamie._

"_Welcome to the family little sister." Andrea greeted, gently running her hand over Sophie's head. Sophie opened her eyes briefly and smiled at Andrea._

Andrea was brought out of the memory by Jamie's voice. She turned to look at him and found him talking to the stuff rabbit given to him after she had died in the fire.

"No, Jamie don't you stop believing as well!" Andrea pleaded as Jamie's stuffed rabbit hit the floor and her body started to fade. Just as she gave up all hope, the window to Jamie's room frosted over and a picture of an egg was drawn in the frost, a rabbit being drawn above it. Andrea breathed a sigh of relief, hoping once more, when the rabbit came to life and hopped around the room, Jamie laughing as it did, before it broke apart and it started snowing in Jamie's room.

Jamie stopped when he realized it was snowing in his room. A snow flake landed on his nose where it glowed blue for just an instant. "Jack Frost." He whispered in surprise. When no one replied, he stood on the bed and repeated, "Jack Frost."

Jack looked at Jamie as he heard him say his name. "He said my name," Jack said in awe as he became visible to Jamie. "He said... You said..."

Jamie turned. "Jack Frost."

"That's right!" Jack cheered. "But that's me! Jack Frost! That's my name! You said my name!"

Jamie stood there, jaw hanging open, eyes wide in shock. "Wait." Jack realized something important. "Can you hear me?" Jamie nodded. "Can you see me?" Jamie nodded again. "He sees me! He sees me!" Jack leaped with joy, as it continued to snow.

As the two continued to talk, Jack assuring Jamie that the Guardians were real, Andrea joyfully watched where she leaned against the wall, her body stopped fading the minute Jamie uttered Jack's name. "Thank you for helping Jamie to find the courage to keep believing Jack."

Seconds after Mrs. Bennett asked Jamie who he was talking to, Jack walked over to the window, looking out of it, Andrea joining him. "Pitch." Jack muttered and flew out the window followed by Andrea.

As Jack and Andrea walked across the yard North's sleigh came crashing to a stop nearby. North and Tooth got out of the sleigh, wanting to know what Jack was doing as Jamie came outside. "He was finding himself someone who believed in him." Andrea cheered even though she knew no one would be able to hear her.

Her joy turned to shock quickly as Bunny hopped out of the sleigh, "Oh uncle Bunny, not you too." She sighed.

Interrupting Bunny Tooth spoke up, "Have you seen Andrea Jack? We can't find her anywhere."

"Who's Andrea?" Jamie asked before Jack can answer.

Jack looked at Jamie, "I'll tell you later." He turned to Tooth, shaking his head. "Sorry, I haven't. Let's hope that Pitch hasn't found out about her."

"I'm right here, will you stop worrying and start getting the children believing again so I won't remain invisible to everyone!" Andrea shouted and kicked at the snow that remained on the ground, causing it the fly in the air catching the other's attention.

"Did you do that Jack?" North questioned.

"No and it wasn't the wind either." Jack replied.

Tooth gasped, "You don't think it was…Andrea, do you?"

As they were talking Jamie stared at the spot where Andrea was standing, curious at what or who made the snow fly up like that. "Jamie?" Andrea said, hoping he was starting to remember her.

At Jack's words, "I have an idea," Jamie looked back at the others causing Andrea's heart to sink once more.

As Jack was taking Jamie to each of his friends' homes, Andrea stuck with the remaining Guardians, becoming more visible with each child that believed again. "Andrea, is that you?" Bunny gasped as they reached the spot where they were to meet Jack, Jamie and the other children, Andrea visible enough for the three Guardians to see her faintly.

"Yes, Bunny it's me. If it wasn't for Jack helping Jamie to believe in you all I would had faded away, like the children's belief in you and with each that who believes once more I become more visible." She explained, glad at being seen, at least, by those she consider her uncles and mom.

* * *

"You may protect the children but who will protect you?" Pitch questioned as he stood before the group who had gathered to fight him.

Andrea managed to spread a little of her white sand, giving the children in the group the courage to step forward, Jamie being the first. "I will." He declared, his friends joining him one by one.

Pitch sneered and sent his Nightmares at the group only for them to be turned back into dreamsand by Jamie as he raised his hands in front of himself as if to stop the Nightmares and protect everyone. His action caused the others to fight back.

Once they no longer had to fight any more, Jamie's friends gathered around him, not sure what to do. "I know what we need to do." Jamie told his friends as they all looked at him and led them off somewhere.

As Andrea went to follow after the children, a whip made of dreamsand appeared from the giant cyclone of dreamsand and wound around Pitch and throwing him to the ground near it. Not long after the dreamsand whip appeared Sandy came out of the dreamsand cyclone, a scowl on his face, and stopped in front of Pitch.

He smiled, raised a hand and made a tsking movement with his finger. Andrea cheered happily as soon as Sandy flung Pitch to the ground once more, knocking him out, and ran to Sandy with tears in her eyes. "You're alive." She breathed, throwing her arms around him, sobbing.

Sandy wrapped his own arms around Andrea, hugging her tightly; glad to be able to be with his family once more. "I was so worried I would never see you again daddy." Andrea whispered so only Sandy could hear her then stepped back as Jack and the other Guardians moved to welcome Sandy back.

After everyone has greeted him, Sandy formed a sand cloud under him and rises up into the sky where he creates dinosaurs and other animals with his dreamsand to the delight of everyone.

North noticed Pitch get up and flee in fear as everyone was welcoming Sandy back and followed him, the rest of the Guardians and Jack with him. Andrea stayed behind to watch over Jamie and his friends when they left, not noticing the group of children coming up behind her.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked, being able to see Andrea.

Andrea tensed up and slowly turned to face the children, "You can see me?" She asked, half hopeful, half fearful.

"Yes, I can." Jamie answered.

Tears of joy appeared in Andrea's eyes but she wiped them away before answering, "My name is Andrea Moon and I'm the one who gives you the courage to believe in the Guardians. I became the way you see me now after I died in a house fire. The Man in the Moon brought me back to life as an immortal so I could help the Guardians protect you." She told them.

"But my parents told me the last house fire that happened was when Jamie was five and the only one left in the house was an orphaned girl named..." Cupcake said, trailing off at the end staring at Andrea.

"Her name was Andrea Moon. My parents told me the same story." One of the other children finished, not yet making the connection.

Jamie put a hand to his head as he began to regain the memories he had suppressed after Andrea was killed. Andrea gently placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder, a smile on her face. "Just let them come little brother, don't fight your memories."

After a while Jamie lifted his head to look at Andrea, "I remember now, you saved me giving up your own chance to escape. I'm sorry I forgot you Drea!" Jamie exclaimed as Andrea wrapped her arms around Jamie.

"Hush, I forgave you years ago. Now what do you say we should go find Jack and the others. I think they are on Jack's lake."

The children agreed and they started walking in the direction of the lake. "How you help protect us if you are our age?" Cupcake questioned as she walked on one side of Andrea, Jamie on the other side.

Andrea grinned, "Easy, you see I have my own special sand like the Sandman's the only difference is the color. While his is gold mine is white, the same color as my big brother's hair. When I was eight I was found by Sandy, the Sandman, and he raised me with help from Jack, Jamie's mom and the other Guardians." She told the children as they walked.

"Is that how you give us the courage to believe?" The boy with glasses wanted to know.

"Yes but that's not all I can do with my sand, I can also form it into a cloud to ride on." She replied as she gathered her sand under her into a cloud. "And use it to fight." She continued as she made more of her sand into whips just like Sandy's.

She let the sand whips go as they came in sight of the Guardians and Jack. As they silently watch, North makes Jack a Guardian after which Sandy shoots dreamsand fireworks into the air and the children all cheer, Andrea included.

"Time to go." North told the other Guardians as he turned towards his sleigh that the reindeer pulled to a stop nearby.

Jamie called out to Jack as he ran towards him. "You're leaving, what if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing in you?" He asked, worried but Jack reassured him that he shouldn't worry, that as long as he remains in Jamie's heart he will never be forgotten.

After the Guardians bid farewell to the children they get into the sleigh. "Jack!" Jamie shouted and ran up to Jack as he turned, wrapping his arms around him in a hug surprising Jack. Not knowing what to do at first as this was the first hug Jack had in three hundred years, Jack is soon returning the hug, a grateful smile on his face.

Andrea joined them, placing a hand on both of her adopted brother's shoulders. "Time to go Jack. See you around Jamie." She told them then climbed onto the sleigh, Jack following her. As the sleigh flew away both Jack and Andrea wave to Jamie until they're out of sight.

A week later the Guardians gather together, as the Man in the moon let them know he had picked a new Guardian, and waited with different emotions to see who it was. Slowly the image became clear and everyone was either shocked or surprised to see Andrea's image. Jack was the first to get over his surprise and a wide grin spread across his face. "I'll go get her and let her know that she can finally join us as the newest Guardian." He exclaimed, already in the air, Sandy right behind him.


	8. The youngest Guardian

**Since VickyT36 can't wait to see Andrea's reaction to her being chosen as the newest Guardian I decided to add a short prolog. Enjoy VickyT36.**

* * *

"I thought I would find you here big brother Jack." Andrea commented as she floated down beside Jack, who stood in front of Jamie's grave, a light snow falling around him.

"Hard to believe two hundred years have passed since we both became Guardians. It seems like it happened only yesterday." Jack responded as he lifted a hand and created a small ice sculpture of the six Guardians standing together with the children who helped them defeat Pitch, the Nightmare King.

Andrea grasped Jack's hand in her's as both of them stood there, lost in their own memories. Jack remembering the years spent playing with Jamie and his friends after Jamie became the first child who believed in him after Andrea's death. Andrea smiled softly as she remembered when Jack and Sandy found her to inform her that she was to become the newest Guardian.

_Andrea was standing on her white sand cloud outside Sophie's room; silently watching over the sleeping two year old when Sandy's golden dreamsand swirled past her and into Sophie's room. She smiled as butterflies appeared in the dreamsand floating over the little girl's head and turned to follow the dreamsand to its source, knowing it will lead her to Sandy._

"_Right on time dad." She told him. Sandy smiled and waved as he continued to spread his dreamsand. "I'll never grow tired of watching you do that."_

_Sandy paused and signed, (Jack is looking for you, he has something he wants to tell you,) Before continuing his work._

"_Alright I'll go see if he is at his lake, thanks dad." Andrea replied then flew off towards Jack's lake to find him._

_Spotting Jack standing on the center of the lake, his staff slung over his shoulder, Andrea brought her cloud down to land next to him. "Sandy said you have something to tell me."_

"_Yes, I do." Jack replied as he turned and smirked at her. "The man on the Moon has chosen a new Guardian."_

_Andrea silently waited for several for him to tell her who and couldn't take it anymore. "Come on big brother, don't keep me waiting any longer, who is it?" She exclaimed making Jack break into laughter and grap her up in a hug, swinging her in a circle._

"_It's you! You are to be the new Guardian!" He told her and put Andrea back down._

_Stunned, Andrea only stared at Jack as it sunk in then began running around on the ice cheering, "Yes! I'm going to be a Guardian! Finally!" _

_Jack watched her, Sandy having joined him after he told her. "Hey little sister, we better go if you are to become the Guardian of Courage to believe." Jack called out after a few minutes of Andrea celebrating._

"_Okay big brother." Andrea called back and they were soon arriving at North's home. _

"_Are you ready for this?" Jack asked as they entered North's home and made their way to where the others were waiting._

_Andrea nodded, "I've been ready since I first became an immortal." She answered._

"_Ah you found her, come Andrea, time for you to be Guardian. Manny has chosen you." North said as soon as he saw her._

_Andrea looked over her shoulder at Jack, who smiled, and Sandy, who gave her two thumbs up, then went to stand in front of North. North held a hand out for the book one of his yetis was holding and it placed it in his hand. Opening it to a certain page, he looked down at her. "Andrea Moon do you promise to watch over and protect all mortal children and help them find courage to keep believing?"_

"_I promise uncle North." Andrea told him._

_North closed the book and gave it back to the yeti, a big smile on his face. "You now Guardian Andrea." At those words Sandy sent up dreamsand fireworks as the rest of the Guardians cheered and congratulated her._

As he finished remembering, Jack turned to Andrea. "Is there a reason you came to find me?" He asked.

Andrea nodded, "Manny wants to speak to us, I'm surprised you didn't see the lights North sent out to let us know."

"Oh really, I'll race you to North's home." Jack responded as he shot into the sky, laughing.

"Hey! No fair Jack!" Andrea shouted as she formed her white sand cloud and raced after him.


End file.
